Parody of "Money Ain't A Thang" by Jay-Z
by Dellchat
Summary: A "funny parody" of the song done in the Card Captors Sakura style (In other words, Li and Sakura bickering)


(Li)  
Uh uh  
  
Co-lo-ny  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
  
(Li)  
In the night or the day, we are not insane  
With our face down screaming out  
Card Catching Ain't a thang  
  
(Sakura)  
Bubble card and the double card, catching them things  
With our card attacks, holler back  
Card Catching Ain't a Thang  
  
(Li)  
Monkey, I don't like it if I don't get it clean  
And the @#$% with Sakura  
Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Sakura)  
Put it down hard for the Li with loud big bang  
Hit you with some bricks, and whips  
Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Li)  
Come on, y'all want to mess with us?  
Using the fire card we burn it up  
Drop a little card, baby toss it up  
Sakura slackin' on your catchin' give it up  
See Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Sakura)  
I flex the wand, push you in a pond  
I will show no love, like James Bond  
Saving you all the time, and some more  
My game is wide, Li step aside  
Tryin to stay alive, don't have no lucky bracelet  
Foolish, ain't I? The wand will strain your eye  
Fly Card activate, going to the sky  
Ice Card is the bullet, you freeze as soon as I pull it  
Silly Li wants to rub shoulders, your age is too young  
See me when you get older, maybe you'll grow up  
May in one-zero-zero-zero-zero-oh doub  
You dang near passing out when I show up  
Catch them till I pass out, it's all basic  
I've been catching cards since you had small faces  
Mostly stay at my house, no cards in Vegas  
Me and Tomoyo got it down you crazy  
Where you at Kero?  
  
(Li)  
In the night or the day, we are not insane  
With our face down screaming out  
Card Catching Ain't a thang  
  
(Sakura)  
Bubble card and the double card, catching them things  
With our card attacks, holler back  
Card Catching Ain't a Thang  
  
(Li)  
Monkey, I don't like it if I don't get it clean  
And the @#$% with Sakura  
Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Sakura)  
Put it down hard for the Li with loud big bang  
Hit you with some bricks, and whips  
Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Sakura)  
Come on, y'all want to mess with us?  
Using the fire card we burn it up  
Drop a little card, baby toss it up  
Li you slackin' on your catchin' give it up  
See Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Li)  
Eat soup thick, I live the life  
Eatin' crab, watching Sakura catch all night  
I make the big moves, do the big things  
Take the CLAMP group and turn them into big names  
The big dog with the big sword, sort of like Cloud   
To match kids say I'm Li man  
The type of guy that you need in your crew  
Type of dude that will do stuff you won't do, can't do  
Get more burnt then a candle  
Too mean to hold, too much to handle  
Hanging with C-Low, he knows if she look  
She go bye-bye with a ha-ha, and I ain't gotta say no more  
I'm the true clow player, got the proof and stay fly  
With the safest card that you just can't buy  
Know why? Cause I make the show the whole world watch  
I don't know bout y'all but hey, don't look at my crotch  
  
(Li)  
In the night or the day, we are not insane  
With our face down screaming out  
Card Catching Ain't a thang  
  
(Sakura)  
Bubble card and the double card, catching them things  
With our card attacks, holler back  
Card Catching Ain't a Thang  
  
(Li)  
Monkey, I don't like it if I don't get it clean  
And the @#$% with Sakura  
Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Sakura)  
Put it down hard for the Li with loud big bang  
Hit you with some bricks, and whips  
Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Li)  
Come on, y'all want to mess with us?  
Using the fire card we burn it up  
Drop a little card, baby toss it up  
Sakura slackin' on your catchin' give it up  
See Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Sakura)  
You ain't real till you catch a mil  
And ya hit the anime chick and I fit the bill  
Ya'll like my necklace, Li started relaxing  
And that's what the !@#$ I call a chain reaction  
Went from wholesome to "You Hentai, you !@#$ed some  
Baby, I don't know my memory's all grey  
Time card keeps on screwing up your day  
What's down is a card, roll the dice  
  
(Li)  
Yeah, yeah, so let's play  
So what, you think I'm using witchcraft and working with the devil  
It's going to take alot more to see at my level  
Yo my card total and yours, man, it's double that  
And personally you suck, that's where the trouble at  
I'm an evil cat, going with the wood grain  
In the determined frame screaming  
It's not a game  
Gleaming, from ear to ear, wrist to wrist, ring and chain  
Even me and Clow got it down you crazy.  
  
(Li)  
In the night or the day, we are not insane  
With our face down screaming out  
Card Catching Ain't a thang  
  
(Sakura)  
Bubble card and the double card, catching them things  
With our card attacks, holler back  
Card Catching Ain't a Thang  
  
(Li)  
Monkey, I don't like it if I don't get it clean  
And the @#$% with Sakura  
Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Sakura)  
Put it down hard for the Li with loud big bang  
Hit you with some bricks, and whips  
Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Li)  
Come on, y'all want to mess with us?  
Using the fire card we burn it up  
Drop a little card, baby toss it up  
Sakura slackin' on your catchin' give it up  
See Card Catching Ain't A Thang  
  
(Li)  
Co-lo-ny, Card Captors, collabo'  
You know, all we do is rock.....  
  
  



End file.
